El diario de Leon Kennedy
by lindakennedy
Summary: sucesos que tuvieron lugar desde dias despues de raccon city, vistos desde los ojos de leon kennedy.
1. Chapter 1

23 de septiembre de 1998

La verdad, nunca había escrito un diario. Incluso se me hace ridículo el hecho de que escribir algo en una libreta que podría caer en manos de algún metiche sea algo a lo que le podría sacar provecho algún día.

Pero mi más reciente amiga, Claire Redfield, me ha obligado a hacerlo. Dice que así podría sacar mis frustraciones sobre todo lo que me ha ocurrido. Y por alguna razón, he accedido a hacerlo.

Pues hoy no fue un muy gran día que digamos. Nos han interrogado a Claire y a mí, y nos han dado un ultimátum sobre sherry. Si no accedemos a trabajar con ellos, se llevaran a la niña. Y es injusto, ella es una niña que no debería pasar por eso, y estoy pensando muy seriamente en aceptar, no lo sé, tal vez llegue a algún acuerdo con ellos.

Por otro lado, John, miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. En Maine, es un chiste andante. Siempre anda contando chistes, pero muy malos. Y ese hombre, David, se ve que es más serio que el resto de los otros. También hay una mujer, ¿como era su nombre? Creo que Rebecca. Hoy Claire y yo llevamos al parque que está cerca de la casa donde nos hospedamos todos. Sherry es una niña muy inteligente y se sabe comportar. Me cae bien.

Bueno… en realidad todos me caen bien. No he conocido al resto de los S.T.A.R.S., ni a Chris su hermano de Claire, pero todos estamos aquí por una razón, patearle el trasero a los corporativos de Umbrella.

Creo que por hoy lo dejare así, ya me siento cansado. Sherry corre demasiado y estoy todo golpeado y molido, pensé que sería fácil llevar una vida normal con un brazo agujereado.


	2. peliculas

1 octubre 1998

Yo otra vez. Sigo sintiéndome ridículo escribiendo, mi decisión no cambiara nunca.

Pero hoy ha ocurrido algo gracioso. El equipo de David nos ordeno quedarnos aquí, mientras ellos volvían con noticias del hermano de Claire, pero yo estaba aburrido ya que no pasaban algo muy bueno en la tv. Así que sali y fui a una tienda y compre una película, como no quería ver algo romántico, elegí una de horror, y fue una de vampiros.

Llegue a casa y coloque el casete en su lugar, sherry se sentó junto a mí, y luego Claire un poco mas retirada hacia la izquierda. La película era buena, sherry dijo que gustaba de las películas de vampiros, pero Claire…

Claire era otra cosa. Ella estaba casi muerta de miedo, los vampiros le asustan más que los zombis. Se la pasó gritando y maldiciendo toda la película, ni siquiera pudimos verla bien. Cuando David llego a casa, sherry y yo estábamos jugando gato en la mesa y Claire en su habitación asustada, y John se la paso burlándose de ella y tomándole el pelo toda la tarde, hecho que me molesto. Pero no dije nada, fue su justo castigo por no dejarnos ver una película sin gritar.

Sherry y yo quedamos que la volveríamos a ver mañana, que Claire no va a estar, y no escucharemos gritos. Creo que esto de ser amigo de Claire no va a funcionar, para nada.

Por otro lado, Rebecca me conto que las hijas de Barry habían recibido amenazas, y que Barry llevo a su esposa e hijas con sus padres de ella, me asuste. Solo de pensar lo que le pudo ocurrir a sherry…

Por hoy ya es suficiente, tengo cosas horribles en la cabeza. Me ire a dormir.


	3. papa

19 de octubre 1998

Mm no sé cómo demonios Claire me convenció de hacer esto, ni de cómo he accedido a hacer todo lo que ella me pide sin decirle un no siquiera. Desearía no ser tan caballeroso a veces.

Normalmente he escrito en esta cosa solo garabatos, y he dibujado garabatos, hay una hoja completa como evidencia con mi nombre escrito por todas partes. Pero hoy ha ocurrido algo verdaderamente importante que a mi parecer, creo que merece la pena que este escrito en esta libreta.

Hoy sherry y Claire se fueron de compras de ''chicas'', yo no fui por que según se, esas cosas solo lo hacen para platicar entre ellas de cosas privadas, así que me quede a limpiar toda la casa, ya que Rebecca, David y John se fueron para contactar a otros tipos de los S.T.A.R.S. fue un poco deprimente tener que estar solo, pero creo que eso se debe al estrés postraumático que me quedo después de raccoon city.

Para cuando llegaron, la casa estaba en orden y limpia, todo en su lugar, Claire y sherry estaban cubiertas de una cubierta pegajosa y de olor dulce, así que mande a sherry a que tomara un baño, y lo que me respondió fue algo que me dejo en estado de shock. Se dio la media vuelta y me dijo ''si papa'' e inmediatamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos y se echo a correr. No alcance a descubrir lo que me había dicho hasta que fue muy tarde, yo estaba sentado y Claire al lado mío, y siendo sincero, me dieron unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Jamás me di cuenta en que momento mi cariño por sherry creció tanto hasta tal punto de que me importaba mas que yo mismo, acepte el trato con el gobierno solo si ella permanecia conmigo, tengo solo 22 años, y ya me dicen padre, esto va a ser duro, no se como me voy a poder separar de ella cuando me manden a una misión.

Esto es lo único que en realidad ha valido la pena escribir en esta libreta. Tal vez claire tenga razón, tal vez si tenga su lado bueno escribir en esta cosa, solo tengo que tener cuidado de que no caiga en manos de john, o de chris…


	4. 1 noviembre 1998

1 noviembre 1998

Los últimos días no han sido los mejores de mi vida. La mecánica entre Umbrella y todos nosotros ha sido la siguiente: disparar, correr, gritar, disparar, gritar otra vez, esconderse. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que tomaríamos unas semanas quietos, para que Rebecca se recuperara de su herida, y para quitarnos el shock.

A mi casi me da un infarto, cuando libere a esa cosa en el laboratorio, y mirar a Claire por el lado contrario, casi me muero, pero lo importante es que ella esté bien.

Pero hoy escribo porque es la una de la madrugada, y acabo de llegar, con sherry. Me pareció triste que sus padres jamás la hayan sacado a pedir dulces en hallowen, así que yo la anime y la saque un rato. Por supuesto todos se burlaron de mí como siempre, las burlas de John son las más frustrantes. Dice que con quien me acosté de niño para haber tenido a sherry, pero de inmediato le cae un almohadazo de Claire, por lo que me siento muy bien. Yo imagine que se aburriría de salir vestida de vampiro (no tengo imaginación para vestirla, y además era el único que su talla, los demás eran pequeños y le apretarían), pero no, caminamos bastante, y lo extraño de todo esto, es que todas las mamas me veían de una forma rara, creo que es porque un hombre casi nunca saca a niño en estas fechas.

Claire estaba muy contenta, dice que esto ayuda mucho a sherry, para superar sus traumas, a propósito, hoy la descubrí durmiendo en mi cama, tal vez la de ella no es cómoda, o tal vez es porque a ella le toco la habitación al lado de la de John, que ronca mucho. Como sea, no me molesta, así que dormiré al lado suyo, y pondré una almohada en medio, Rebecca ha dicho que patea dormida.


	5. Deseperacion

_27 DICIEMBRE 1998_

Se que he dicho que no hay cosas meritorias que escribir en esta libreta que me dio Claire, pero hay veces que suceden cosas… que creo yo, merecen ser escritas, para no perder el recuerdo ni la sensaciones que causan dicho recuerdo.

Lo anterior lo escribo porque, me siento sumamente desesperado, no por mi, sino por sherry. Ha estado gritando en sueños desde que venimos Claire, ella y yo a una pequeña casa bastante alejada del resto, por cuestiones de que ellas necesitan relajarse después de tantos zombies y tragedias familiares, y es a eso a lo que se resume mi escrito el día de hoy.

Sherry grita el nombre de sus padres, una y otra vez, incesantemente hasta que despierta en medio de un ¡a mí no! O se ahoga en su propio llanto, y despertarla resulta peor que dejarla dormir, sufre crisis nerviosas bastante severas. Claire intenta calmarla, pero resulta inútil cualquier esfuerzo de nosotros por reconfortarla.

Ha parecido mejorar un poco ahora que nos preocupamos mas por ella, al menos eso creo puesto que ya grita un poco menos que otros días, y en navidad no grito absolutamente nada. La llevamos con los chicos a un lugar nevado, no recuerdo donde era, para pasar esa navidad como el grupo patea traseros de Umbrella que somos.

Se divirtió bastante, y ahora que lo pienso creo que ahí es el centro del problema, y es que ella nunca ha estado tanto tiempo con alguna persona, por lo que nos conto a Claire y a mi ha pasado bastante tiempo sola, creciendo a su ritmo, y a su manera. Creo que somos nosotros los que causamos esa variante de ánimo, nos está empezando a tomar tanto cariño como yo a ella o incluso a Claire.

Esto me esta consumiendo, ver que sufre y no poder ayudar, esta desesperación me esta quemando por dentro, es una niña indefensa, asi que, me he propuesto ser el padre mas joven que sherry pueda tener, es agradable ver los cambios en sherry y en Claire, aunque esta después de lo que paso con ese tal Steve, parece como muerta.

Tratare de ser lo mas atento posible, consentirla y hacerle saber que puede contar conmigo sin importar todo lo que los demás puedan decir, me da exactamente lo mismo, y tal vez cuando ella sea mas grande, pueda hacer algo bueno por este mundo, salvarlo en lugar de destruirlo, me sentiré feliz con eso.

Creo que fue bastante para un dia, escribiré mas a menudo que ya me hacia falta.


	6. Claire

28 de enero 1999

_A veces desearía haberme quedado lejos de Claire Redfield. O de su hermano_

Bueno, lo anterior lo escribo porque hay veces, ocasiones y situaciones que implican a Claire y eso significa peligro. Hace tres días, regrese de una misión muy importante para la organización para la que trabajo, molido a golpes como siempre.

Y entonces la vi.

No sé qué demonios hacia en mi casa, ella ya se había regresado a vivir con su hermano, y solo nos habíamos quedado la niña y yo, no tenía nada que hacer ella sentada en medio de mi sala, comiéndose la comida que compro para MI y mi HIJA viendo muy entretenidamente el jorobado de notredame. Al principio si me dio gusto verla, pero me hizo quedarme ahí sentado las casi 2 horas completas de la película, aguantando sus lloriqueos, sus gritos y corajes.

Que si frollo era un maldito, que si el pobre niño no tenía la culpa de nacer así, que si no era justo, que si no era el final que esperaba, que si la música era la más grandiosa que hubiera escuchado, que ojala y hubieran estado en ciudad Raccoon, en fin, muchas cosas juntas como para poder contarlas, tanto en que no me había dado cuenta en donde estaba Sherry.

Estaba en su habitación, sentada, porque se había sentido mal, y por eso fue que le hablo a Claire, ya que normalmente se queda con otra persona, Rebecca por ejemplo. Le había dado una severa infección en el estomago, por comer demasiados dulces, y se había acostado para descansar.

Eso no me molesto, agradecí que al menos le hablara a alguien y no estuviera sola, el problema ocurrió tres horas y cuarenta y tres minutos más tarde. Cuando Chris Redfield llego para saludarme con un coñazo en la nariz, me dolió hasta en lo más oscuro de mí ser, y antes de preguntar el porqué de su reacción, llego Claire para ayudarme lanzándose sobre su hermano y morderlo en la espalda.

Tuve que defenderla y defenderme, ¡y no sabía porque!, al final, termine con una nariz rota, dos mordidas de Claire que por "accidente" me propino, tres rasguños y varios moretones. Cuando me entere el porqué del problema, nunca sentí tantos deseos de gritar o de darme un tiro.

Claire no le había dicho a su hermano que venía a cuidar a sherry en más de tres días.

Me dio mucha molestia, porque su hermano pensó que estábamos haciendo OTRAS cosas, jamás le dijo que venía a cuidar a mi niña, jamás le aviso que no estaba en casa, jamás le dijo que no éramos nada más que amigos, jamás le dijo que salía jamás… diablos…

Lo peor de todo es que se suponía que hoy iba a ser un buen día, me llevaría a la niña a un parque de atracciones, luego iríamos al cine, y finalmente a cenar, nunca pensé que terminaría con una nariz rota, y tengo que usar esta estúpida véndatela que me pica y me rasguña.

Hay veces que deseo no estar cerca de esa loca maniaca que me confunde y me aterra a veces.


	7. confusion

18 abril de 1999

Hoy al fin he encontrado esta maldita libreta. Pensé que la había perdido o peor, que la había encontrado Chris, si tan solo leyera o viera los dibujos que hago de él en la misma, me mata con una escopeta. Estaba debajo de una pila de cajas en el ático, llena de polvo y con un pequeño cadáver de araña en la pasta.

fue el cumpleaños de sherry hace algunos meses, y no sabía qué hacerle e hice algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir toda mi endemoniada vida. le pedi consejo a Claire Redfield.

al principio parecían lindas las ideas que tenia sobre un cumpleaños, pero conforme avanzaba la charla se fue tornando cada vez mas enferma y loca, asi que me rendi y mejor me la lleve a cenar.

John le regalo unos zapatos, muy bonitos, Chris un libro, Rebecca se la llevo de compras, Claire no se que le dio porque era una cajita muy pequeña y no pude ver el contenido. David le dio un bolso propio de una niña de su edad, y barry le dio una muñeca.

tuve que andar pidiendo consejo a todo el mundo porque no sabia que darle, y recorde estúpidamente que Barry tenia hijas, asi que tenia que tener una mejor idea que yo.

me dijo que le pusiera mucha atención, y siempre había algo que anhelaban que les dieran antes del cumpleaños, y asi lo hice y lo que pareció llamarle mas la atención fue una computadora portátil, mejor conocida como laptop.

me costo un ojo de la cara, pero consegui una de buena marca, y me dio un abrazo y un beso y ahora disfruta su regalo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

lo que me aterra es que creo que empiezo a creer que la brujería existe.

Últimamente no me preocupo mas que por Claire,Claire y claire. cuando estoy con ella me pongo nervioso y a veces no consigo dar con las palabras adecuadas, incluso cuando voy a misiones con ella como compañera nos sentamos juntos en el avión a pesar de que esta enorme.

¿Qué es lo que me hace sentir tanta preocupación hacia ella? no quiero depender mentalmente de alguien a quien considero mi mejor amiga.


	8. Ocio

20 Mayo de 1999

Hay alguna cosa de la que me arrepiento. Es de no poner mas atención cuando trabajo.

Ultimamente estoy metiendo la pata en las misiones una y otra y otra vez, como si estuviera distraído. ¡y no lo estoy! Me siento mas atento con cada lugar al que llego y aun asi… no puedo evitar cometer algún error. Muchos de ellos casi me cuestan la vida, y eso no me gustaría pues Sherry se volveria a quedar sola cosa que seria injusto. De por si ya la dejo mucho tiempo sola y no me imagino si yo…

Las cosas no terminan aquí, también me la he pasado angustiado desde ya hace días. Siento que algo muy grave va a pasar, se lo he comentado a Chris y solamente dice que es el estrés post traumatico. Yo no creo tener algo como eso, y la única que me hace caso como es de esperar, es a la loca de Claire.

Ella solamente esta tomando en cuenta todo lo que me sucede e intenta ayudarme, aunque lo único que haga es estresarme mas y ponerme nervioso. Sherry intuye que algo me pasa, pero yo no voy a ponerla a ella en igual estado que a mi.

Ultimamente se ha vuelto una genio con la tecnología, ha hackeado las cuentas de todos nosotros, nunca lee nada por supuesto. Pero ya le ha probado a todo el mundo los genes que corren por sus venas, es una niña prodigio que no se cansa de estudiar.

Incluso he tenido que cambiar los libros de la casa ya dos veces. Lo que tengo ella lo devora en un dos por tres, y no le gusta leer los libros mas de dos veces.

Me estoy sintiendo apesadumbrado otra vez, asi que me retiro, porque tengo que ir a contárselo a Claire, que como siempre es la única que me escucha y no me tacha de loco o gay.


End file.
